Falling into the black
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: What happens if Ryuji and other's weren't there for Rin in 'Save me? What if Rin successfully killed himself but no one cared? Ryuji Suguro a sophomore age 17 in True Cross Academy. He came after the tragedy happened at the school. Strange things have been happening in the school that is freaking everyone out. Until a certain someone comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys I'm back with another story! This is a 'what if' scenario for 'Save me'. XD**

 **This story is also in first person in Ryuji's p.o.v.**

 _A gunshot was heard across the campus echoing though. Mephisto heard the sound though his demonic hearing as he smirked. He teleported to the scene as three individuals with one on the phone to call the police. He sighed as the police and paramedics took the body away. The police haven't found the ones who beaten and raped the poor kid. His funeral was held afterward with only his family mourning the loss. The boy's name was Rin Okumura._

 _The pale ghost boy look over the students with sadness and tear filled eyes. He then looked at the people who hurt him, they were smiling and laughing like they didn't do anything wrong. This sadness then turned to anger as he cursed the whole school with no hesitation._

 **Ryuji's p.o.v**

I looked around the campus as I walked to the dormitories with my stuff in my hand. I haven't been here before but my friends Shima and Konenomaru are since they attended here before me. The reason I was held back from going here? Let's just say family issues got in the way of things back home.

"Hey Bon! It's nice to see you again! Also nice Mohawk and dye bro. Even though you look like a fucking rooster." Shima greeted me at the door of our dorm room helping settle in and smacking him for the comment about my hair. Konenomaru walked down the stairs and saw me with a smile. "Hi Ryuji! It's so good to see you!" I smiled at my bald friend. We been together since we were children and they were like my brothers. I sighed as I sat on the couch looking at my pink haired friend.

"So Bon how's the school look? Also I know how to get to cram school as well. I know you been studying online and our teacher is really nice! His name is Yukio Egin and his father Shiro Fujimoto. Not gonna lie the dude is really cute and gets all the ladies!" Shima laughed as I rolled my eyes. Sure I had girls flirt with me which was always fucking hilarious to me **(#sameIfinditfunny)** and I usually just mess with them by telling them I'm gay. Welp I'm a terrible person but not as bad as author-sama though. **(Fuck you. Also I'm sorry that the fourth wall has been broken by some asshole...)**

Anyways back to the topic at hand, I'm actually bisexual believe it or not. I never told any one this expect my parents who accepted me. My head was full of thoughts not listening to Shima until he said something... interesting. "Also how you heard about the suicide that happened last year? It was awful and the worst thing is that the police haven't found anyone that pushed this poor guy to do it." Shima's face grimed as Konenomaru looked away with a frighten expression.

"What?! That's insane! Also what's with you guys?" I asked with a confused tone looking at my short friend getting up and walking upstairs. Shima sighed getting up. "It's nothing Bon... Just a warning if you see a figure with navy-blue hair and black clothing on him covering his left eye..." He turned to me slamming his hand on the coffee table in front of us making me flinch. "DON'T YOU DARE go near it! Just ignore it!" His tone was stern and threatening warning me and with eyes piercing into my soul to back it up.

"... Pfft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should had seen your face! You really think his ghost haunts this school!? There's no such thing!" Shima laughed out loud as I smack his head upside earning an 'ow'. "That's what you get asshole! I'm gonna go to bed." I mumbled as I went upstairs to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard my alarm buzz making me groan before turning it off not to disturb Konenomaru and Shima. I got up, put on my running shoes and jogged for hour around town. After the jog I went to fix up my hair and the school uniform on. I then joined Shima and Konenomaru for breakfast.

I get this strange feeling something or someone was watching me or everyone else in school. I feel a dark, angry and sad aria before a hand was place next to me. "So you're the new guy uh?" A light lavender haired boy asked looking at me. He looked like trouble probably a delinquent judging by his appearance. "Yeah I'm new here. Who are you?" I asked looking at him with unamused eyes. "I'm Reiji Shiratori." My head perked up hearing his name. "I heard about you... You were the boyfriend of the guy that committed suicide." I saw his expression twist into anger glaring at me.

"Look everyone in this school doesn't talk about him. The little slut doesn't need to be remembered by anyone." Reiji growled slamming his fist on the table before walking away. I just looked at him hearing Shima sigh. "Bon whatever you do. Just don't mention the guy okay? Reiji is... sensitive about the topic." Shima laughed awkwardly before getting up to go to class with Konenomaru. I got up to get to class too when I caught a glimpse of a boy sitting in the back of the lunch room then disappearing.

I shook my head and looked again. He was gone I knew it was just my imagination. I sighed walking to class.

 **? P.o.v (I think you know who it is)**

I sat at the table where I used to have lunch at looking at the new guy. It seems like he doesn't know my real name or anything. Like that matters now. I heard my ex yelling as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Look everyone in this school doesn't talk about him. The little slut didn't need to be remembered by anyone." Those word anger me. It wasn't my fault that he was an asshole and that he... He hurt me and made me commit suicide. My anger grew when the new guy saw me.

I gasped before disappearing and hid behind the wall. I saw him mumble something before walking away. I sighed as I disappeared to stalk someone I used to know.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I heard the bell rung signaling it was time to go home. It's been three week since I saw the kid. I still see him and I think I'm going crazy. I went out of the class going to cram school and I saw that kid again. His hair was messy covering his eyes and it look like it was wearing the school uniform. I just looked at him with a dumb look until Shima interrupted me. "HEY BON! What are you staring at?" He asked pointing at my direction as if he couldn't see the guy. I blinked for a second and the guy was gone. "Honestly Shima... I think I'm going crazy..."

After a fuck load of questions from both of my friends during Okumura-Sensei lesson I got pretty pissed. Thank you lord the day was over. I look at my window of the dorm room and saw a white light on the roof of the abandon boy dormitories. I rubbed my eyes, maybe I was hallucinating from being sleepy. Nope it's still there... FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK! I sighed and got up to see Shima and Konenomaru sleeping. I sighed getting a proper shirt on and a jacket and opened the door slowly. I closed it and got out of the dorms with ease even though it was past curfew.

I walked into the building but I look to my right to see some candle, flowers and a portrait of a boy. I sighed knowing that that must be the kid that died. I went in as I looked around the place. It was dark and quiet... too quiet the wood was squeaking under my feet as I walked upstairs following the dim now blue light.

I opened the door to the rooftop slowly seeing a boy sitting there. I walked over to it as the door was creaking slowly shutting itself. The boy jumped up and looked at me. I could see him clearly. He had navy-blue longish hair that covered his left eye, his eye was a inhumanly blue and his skin was white as snow. He also wear a bandage on his eye.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as he got to a fighting pose. I put my hands up."Look I'm not here to hurt you." I walked a little closer as he started to move backwards. "Wait... you can see me?" He asked looking at me. I just tilted my head.

"Wait what?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna2mmay: Thank you. I shall continue!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're interested in this premise. There are other fanfics with this concept as well.**

 **animegeek200: Thanks. :3**

 **.Fan: Thanks mate. I'll continue this story.**

I just looked at the guy with a dumb expression on my face. He sighed before he walked though me. I stood there speechless as he walked though me again and looked at me. "I guessed you figured it out..." He looked away as he turned to look at the sky. "You're dead... and a ghost! Okay, okay but why are you stalking me?!" I yelled out softly catching his attention.

He gave me a soft smile then laughed. "Me? Stalking? That doesn't go hand and hand with my personality. Anyways I'm actually surprised that someone can... see me." He explained his smile changing then dropping. I just looked at him with a concerning look. "Are you okay? And what do you mean no one can see you?" I asked.

"I'm dead and well... I'm pretty sure no one misses me..." His eyes started to tear up and I, yes me the calm Ryuji Suguro was panicking. "H-hey calm down okay! And look I'm new here and I don't really know anything about you." I explained making him look at me. "Oh... really? I guess that explains everything. I mean I heard you ask my..."Ex" about me. Calling me a slut." I saw his sad expression into anger as he clutched his fist.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS GONNA PAY! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" He yelled startling me. "Shit... I'm gonna go now." I mumbled as I ran down the stairs, out the door, and back to the dorms. I opened the door, closing it slowly before heading to bed. I woke up at 5:00 to run before going back to the dorm getting ready for school. I yawned as I saw a note on my desk. I picked it up and read it sending chills down my spine.

 _Dear stranger,_

 _I know you want answers and you want to know me... Look it's too late just forget about it. About me. I'm sorry I scared you. If you still want answers about me ask Shiro Fujimoto, Yukio Egin, Yuri Egin and/or Shiemi Moriyama._

 _You'll get your answers._

I tilted my head and placed the note in my pocket. I saw Shima and Konenomaru waving at me eating breakfast. I got out the note and showed it to them. "Okay who wrote this note? It has to be one of you!" I asked looking at Shima. Shima shook his head in response as well as Konenomaru. I sighed when Shima spoke. "That's neither of our handwriting and it wasn't there when I woke up as well as Koneomaru." Koneomaru back him up on his claim.

I sighed going to class as I stared at that note. Many questions filled up my head before I pinned it to one conclusion. The ghost kid I met yesterday night. _'Fuck'_ I thought as I decided to find these people. They could tell me about him and maybe I'll know his name. Buddha help me find these answers.

 **? P.o.v**

I looked at the rooster haired boy knowing he got the note. It's actually fun to scare people for a while but I hope the clues could help. Key word: Hopefully. I watched as one of my targets walked into class wait for the day to start. I plotted a plan to get back on her soon. She was Reiji's new girlfriend and I will make sure she suffers. An evil smile crept on my face as I get prepare for the plan. It time to get back at him, My murderer.

The fun has just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I got out of class to eat some lunch with my friends when a girl bumped into me. She looked at me before apologizing. I just looked at her before sighing. "It's fine-" Shima pushed me out of the way. "Well hello pretty lady. My name is Shima! What's yours?" He asked the poor girl.

I sighed again as I look at Konenomaru. Konenomaru just looked back with the expression of yup he's at it again. Typically Shima giving Konenomaru a living hell the one year I'm not here. I kicked Shima making him hit the wall next to us. He grabbed his head in pain tears streaming down his face. "OW! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN BON?" He asked whining like a little baby. "Cause you're an annoyance?" I answered with a question. The girl looked at Shima with sympathy.

"Do you need help?" She asked making Shima stop crying. "Yes I do!" Shima exclaimed. I seriously want to kick him again. I heard giggling in the background as Konenomaru looked at me. "Maybe you were a little harsh Bon." He stated helping Shima up and taking him to the infirmary.

The girl smiled at me before going to help my friends. "Hey wait! What's you're name?" I asked her. She stopped on her tracks before replying. "Oh my. I almost forget to introduce myself! My name is Shiemi Moriyama." Shiemi left me alone with no one in the halls with me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You got him good!" I heard laughing and clapping as I turn to see the ghost again. I opened my mouth but he made a shh sound. "You don't want people to look at you weird right? We'll talk later at the abandoned dormitory okay?" He disappeared after saying that. I just blinked mindlessly as I walked away to the infirmary to check on Shima.

I now got my first answer to this fucking mystery. To be honest with you, that ghost is pissing me off. It's time to solve this but why do I get a feeling it's not going to be that simple?

 **?'s P.O.V**

I looked at girl going out him of all people. She was going to eat lunch with him outside. I sighed grabbing the rat poison from the Janitor's closet as I sneak out carefully. I successfully found her lunch box and put the poison in it.

I snickered as I watched her stupid ass eat the food. She coughed harsh as he asked what was wrong with her. She just pushed his hand away running to the bathroom. I followed her as I tried looking for a screwdriver.

Why? So I can screw her over. I'm sorry bad pun. Anyways I found one in the workshop next door before going to the girls bathroom. I turned off the lights hearing her voice. "HEY! Who turned off the lights?" I unscrewed the outfit before realizing I needed to get her wet. I quickly grabbed a bucket near by and filled it with water.

When she got out of the stall I splashed her making her yelp. "Okay this isn't funny!" She yelled at me as she walked to the outlet. "Stupid girl." She growled out as she touched the outlet. The water combust with the electricity shocking her. I looked with amazement as she was frying in front of me. Then it stopped, her body dropping to the ground.

I just smiled knowing I did something good and left. I heard a scream from other girl but I didn't mind. I'm dead anyways they can't find out it was me and well it has some else's fingerprints. I somehow felt weaker after the whole ordeal. _'Damnit! I used too much energy'_ I cussed silently to myself. I then disappeared to go back to the old dorms resting for the rest of the day.

 **Again sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy with stuff. Also yes how the girl was killed was based on one of the murder methods in Yandere simulator. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryuji's P.O.V**

I was sitting in class waiting for class to start before the teacher came in with a grim look on his face. "Everyone please get up and line up in the hallway. There's been a murder on school grounds." Everyone gasps hearing the sudden news _. 'A murder? Why?'_ I asked myself leaning against the wall hearing the other students conversations. That's when I heard someone say something caught get my attention.

"Do you think it was Okumura's curse?" The girl next her friend I'm assuming gasped silently. "You really believe in that stupid curse?! It's not even re-" Before finishing her sentence she was lifted up into the air. Everyone who watching with fear in their eyes. The girl then flew down the hall in a blink of an eye. I heard a sick splat sound repeating down the hall.

It finally stopped as the teacher and the cops investigated the scene. The teacher came back horrified as he escorted us out. He had to carry the crying girl who refused to move. She kept screaming and screaming bloody murder. Honestly I felt bad for her. She just lost her friend right in front of her powerless to stop it, if that happened to one of my friends I'll lose it too. We were sent to our dorms after the incident expect the girl who needed to go to a psychiatrist.

I turned on the t.v when I got home hearing the news. _"Today in the private school True Cross Academy there were two murders. Two girls were victims of these crimes. One victim named Yamano Aya was electrocuted in the first girls bathroom and the other Sato Yui who was unidentifiable due to her body being horribly mutilated. Her friend and teacher identified her, her friend seeing her get kill in front of her. Police are still investigating until farther notice."_ I groan remember the scene turning off the t.v. Shima happened to heard everything the reporter said.

"Hey Bon. Are you okay?" Shima asked me in his usual calm voice. "If you just heard a girl get mutilated behind you a few minutes ago then no." Shima's face grimed before he slowly backed away from me. "Okay... You heard about the murders too? It's pretty sad two lovely woman died so... brutally." Shima spoke softly before sighing. "I'm gonna find Konenomaru real quick." Shima mumbled walking out the dorm. He was probably leaving me alone to cope with it.

I sighed before remembering something. _'Okumura. That's the ghost guy's last name! I think...'_ I thought as I went out the dorm to go to to abandoned dorms. I walked up the stairs to the roof seeing Okumura there. "Hey... Okumura." I waved at him awkwardly as he looked at me dumbfounded. "How did you... Nevermind hi rooster." He smirked making me angry. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME!?" I yelled making him slam me into the wall. "Look don't yell okay? DO you REALLY want to be the weirdo?" I shook my head making him let go of me.

"Good." Okumura sighed before evilly smirking. "I showed those two bitches. I'm glad they're dead." He laughed making it seem like a joke. My eyes widen in realization, I pointed at him before asking. "You killed them? You're joking right?" Okumura smiled at him. "I'm not. The original plan was to kill Aya but then I overheard that bitch talking shit about me. So I had to teach her a lesson." Okumura answered with no remorse in his voice.

I stood there letting it sink in. My shock turned into rage as I yelled at him. "Do you know what you did!? You killed them for no reason at all!" Okumura gave me a glare. "AYA WAS MY TARGET FROM THE START! I WANTED HIM TO SUFFER!" He growled out making me flinch. "Who is he?" I asked making him more angry. "THAT FUCKER REIJI! HE'S THE REASON I'M DEAD! HE"S THE REASON I HAD SUCH A BAD FUCKING REPUTATION! HE... He... he..." Okumura voice grew quieter as he collapsed to his knees.

"He was the one who... ruined my life." He sniffed wiping his tears away. Oh fuck did I make him cry because of my stupid question. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry for making you remember something so painful!" I tried to calm him down. I'm fucking screwed! He sniffed looking up at me, I can see the sorrow on his face. How bad did Reiji hurt him?

"Leave... I don't want to se-" before he finished I hugged him. Fuck it right? He just stayed there. He didn't mind, not one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monika p.o.v (what? Making up names is hard.)**

I took a sip of my coffee sighing as I looked at Rin Okumura's file again. I had this feeling that he didn't got the justice he deserved. The police brushed it off as a suicide. It felt... wrong somehow.

His atopy report stated that he was raped and beaten numerous of times. His left eye was removed by force or by some sick psycho but the police kept quiet about it in the public and to his own family. His foster (is that the correct word to say?) father disappeared and left no trace. I sighed 'maybe I'm thinking too hard and I have to investigate the two murders in the school.'

I got up from my desk and went to get coffee. My head really hurts. "Monika! I need to speak to you!" I heard my chief yell as I quickly went to his office. Damnit he owns me some damn coffee afterwards. I opened the door to the office and closed the door. "Yes sir? What do you need me for?" I asked him.

The old man sighed rubbing his grey beard. "I want you to work on Okumura's case. I have a feeling we have foul play and it might be connected to the murders. I want to work with exorcists to figure this out." I stood still as I hold my breath. Working with exorcist? Well I'll give it a try as long it solves the cases.

"Alright Chief. I'll work with them." I simply replied as he nodded giving me a smile. "Good I know you'll will do it. You're dismissed." I walked out the door and got out the station getting into my car. Time to crack some cases.

 **Ryuji's p.o.v**

You know what I'm fucking grateful it's Saturday. No school and no homework just relaxation. That's great because I needed it after comforting a ghost. I felt bad for him, he must have suffered a lot. I wish I can help him. I sighed getting a drink of water to satisfy my thirst before hearing someone scream. I choked on my water punching my chest making me cough.

"BON HELP ME! THERE'S A ROACH IN THE LIVING ROOM!" I heard Shima scream out. God fucking damnit. I groaned knowing I have to deal with Shima's fear. Why me of all people? Just why?

I looked in the corner of my eye seeing Okumura staring at me? I rubbed my eyes to see if he there. Yup he's still there. Oh fuck it I'll ignore him for now. I walked to the living room grabbing my shoe.

Shima was on top of the coffee table pointing at the roach. "KILL IT NOW!" He screamed as I hear Rin giggling _. 'Looks like he's enjoying it.'_ I rolled my eyes as I prepared to kill the fucker. "Shima you really need to grow up." I mumble.

Until it flied. THAT FUCKER CAN FLY! "Well shit." I simply said as Shima fainted. I can hear Okumura laughing really hard right now. Geez this kid likes to see others suffer. Now I have a new mission to kill the flying roach before Shima wakes up and dies of a heart attack. DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT WILL BE AND YOUR FAMILY FOUNDS OUT HOW YOU ACTUALLY DIED?

Basically it will say this on his tombstone.

Here lies Renzo Shima

Cause of death:...

Got a heart attack from a fucking bug.

See what I mean? It'll be bad. Okay now time to kill this fucker!

 **Rin: About two hours later.**

"How hard is it to kill a flying roach?" I asked myself. "It's hard. Also it took you two hours to get it. Also where's your short friend." Okumura asked looking around the building. "Oh there he is!" Konenomaru just looked at me then Shima who was still asleep.

"Ahhhhhhh." I sighed before answering. "Shima fainted by seeing a roach fly and I had to kill the bitch." Konenomaru just looked at me. "Explains everything." He simply said before going to his room. "Well that went well." Okumura smiled at me. I just flipped the finger at him before getting up. "I'm going to take a shower." I mumble out getting my clothes and a towel and go to the shower room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monika's p.o.v**

I drove to the school parking my car in the lot. I got out and went inside the school heading towards the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door hearing someone. "Come in!" I hear a cheering voice as I opened the door. The headmaster looked strange with his ridiculous clown outfit, purple hair and pointy ears. How can I trust someone that looks like that?

"Ah! You're Monika Drevis **(I'm sorry. I can't come up with a good last name.)** I heard about you. You're the cop who'll help to solve Okumura's case correct?" The weird headmaster ask looking amused. I answered "Yes sir." He shifted in his seat a little thinking about something. "My my I can't let my cram students know about this so you must wear the exorcist uniform and you're only allowed to roam campus after school."

What weird terms but I'm not complaining, it's for safely reasons and to not alarm any normal students. "Okay sir but do you have any background information about Okumura-kun? It never said it on his file." The purple bastard smirk as to taunt me before opening his mouth. "You must find that out yourself."

I stared at him with a deadly look before being dismissed. Stupid bastard clown I wanted to know and you just shrugged it off. Damn you. I started to tense as the hallways got colder looking around the area. "Weird." I mumbled to myself as I walked out to go home.

 **Okumura's p.o.v**

I can't believe it! I just can't. This woman wants to help me. I'm so happy! REIJI IS GONNA DIE! And I'll make sure of it.

Should I tell Rooster first? Maybe but not now I'm too tired from laughing so hard. I can't wait to see how this goes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ryuji's p.o.v**

I swear Okumura keeps on following me and it's kinda creeping me out. It seems like he grown attached to me after killing two girls the other day. I'm just praying he doesn't kill me for Buddha's sake.

"Hey Ryuji, I know you're busy with class and you don't want to look like a weirdo but I know there's an undercover cop posing as an exorcist." He told me looking down shyly. I didn't reply back but it did caught my attention. Why was a cop here? To solve the murders that happen now? Probably. I sighed hearing my classmates complaining about how cold the room was.

Okumura kept looking down before getting out the classroom. The class soon felt warm again making some students stiff. "Guys I think Okumura was here." One boy whispered to his friends who sighed. "Dude, the legend isn't real! That demon is dead and I'm happy that he is. Honestly I wonder why he even came here if he wasn't smart? It's kinda stupid and pointless." His other friend then added. "Also he's a slut! I heard all the rumors before he committed suicide, I think he did deserved to die for what he did." My eyes widen a little hearing the information from those guys. I looked at Okumura who looked like he was about to cry.

Suddenly the room got cold making me look at him as his eye become filled with anger. He lifted papers, pencils and even desks slamming them towards the walls and windows. I heard screams of my classmates as they scrambled out of the room. The two boys that were talking shit about him where pulled back into the room. Okumura threw one of them out the window and as for the other... Okumura slammed the desk harshly making him cough up blood. "R-rin... P-p-please f-f-forg-i-ive m-me! P-please let m-e l-live!"

 _'Rin? That's his name!'_ I thought to myself as I tried to save the guy. I tried to get close to him when Rin threw me out the classroom still smashing the boy's body which was a bloody mess. I heard objects drop as I looked inside. Rin was just standing there not moving until he looked at me. His eye still had anger but it went away being replaced with... guilt? He looked around as he started to trembling in fear before disappearing. All I heard was someone calling the police reporting some murders. Why me? Why do I have to see that and why I was the only one to see him? All that was on my mind was finding the idiot and asked him about this.

 **Rin's p.o.v**

"Why did I-..." I tried to ask myself remembering what those guys said about me. I couldn't block those horrible memories and I snapped. I held my knees towards my chest hiding behind the wall on the roof. I felt so guilty for what I did, I couldn't control my emotions and two people were killed. My mind said they deserved it as my heart if I had one said they didn't. I gripped my knees tighter unable to understand what was wrong and right.

I felt tears down my face as the sky started to cry as well. I sobbed out of sadness, guilt and regret knowing what I did was wrong. "WHY!? JUST WHY WAS MY LIFE SUCH SHIT!? GOD IF YOU ARE REAL, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME FROM MY ABUSERS! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME FROM MY ANXIETY AND DEPRESSION!" I looked down, sobbing harder remembering my loneliness. I scream up to the sky once again as the rain came down harder.

"WHY DAMN IT!? WHY DID YOU PUT ME ON THIS PLANET? WHY DID YOU TAKE PEOPLE I LOVED AWAY FROM ME!? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?" I sobbed even more waiting for an answer from God or even Satan himself. "Why... Why do you hate me?" I asked softly still waiting for a reply knowing he won't answer a failure, a slut like me. I just laid down tired from crying so hard thinking about my choices and missed opportunities, how I disappointed everyone around me and that I deserved what I got.

"I guess I here to haunt this school forever... Never going to heaven. Being stuck here forever? I guess this is my punishment for my foolish decisions after all." I think I know why know, I'm an imperfect "slutty" failure in his eyes and he wants me to suffer more. That seems right... I never knew that life and 'God' was this cruel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flaming eyeball- Sure! I can answer some questions.**

 **Yushiki is Rin's father but Rin was adopted. Satan is Rin's real father but it's mentioned once in one of the endings.**

 **Yushiki is a human**

 **Amaimon is Rin's older half brother.**

 **Rin didn't use an excuse. He just avoided the question**

 **Rin is 5'8 and Ryuji is 5'11 (I think)**

 **Shura and angel are Rin's monitors. They been monitoring him since he was born**

 **Rin is 15 in the story.**

 **If you have more questions please feel free to pm me.**

 **Ryuji's p.o.v**

I haven't seen Rin since that day, I cringed at the memory. I sighed laying on my bed trying to comprehend the information I gather. So his name is Rin Okumura and people hate him for one reason or another. That's pretty sad in my opinion but no one cares about that in this day of age.

I sighed, getting up trying to think of something to do. I decided to walk around campus just to see how big this place is. I got up and got ready for the walk.

I walked out the dormitory breathing the fresh air and walked around campus. I looked around the place landing my eyes to the old abandoned dorms. I sighed, debating whether to go there or not when I saw Moriyama.

The blonde saw me and waved smiling. He was wear a traditional Japanese style kimonos, holding some blue-purple flowers. "Hey Moriyama. What's with the flowers?" I asked looking at them then back to her. "Well, they're for a friend of mine. He died last year..." Moriyama looked down as she hold back tears.

"Sorry, it's been hard for me to explain what happened. It's a.. personal topic I don't like to explain much." I nodded understanding her situation. "Oh! I never got your name!" She gasped realizing it as I chuckled. I'm not gonna lie she's pretty cute but she's not my type. "My name is Ryuji Suguro."

"Oh, what a nice name! Anyways I should get going now. I can't keep my friend waiting!" Moriyama was gonna go when I stopped her by asking a question. "Can I come with you? I want to know." Moriyama gave me a confused yet questioning look before replying to my request.

"Sure." Moriyama and I then walked as I followed her lead, walking to the abandoned dorms. When we got there she placed the flowers next to Rin's grave. _'What? She was friends with Rin?'_ I thought watching her pray until she was finished. "So this is your friend?" I asked trying to play dumb, she nodded sadly as she fixed some small things.

"Yes, His name was Rin Okumura. Honestly he was my first ever friend besides Yuki and Izumo I met here. To me he was sweet, kind and nice. When rumors started to come around about him and his... "problems", he started to grow distanced and we rarely spoke with each other. I knew something was wrong but... I was too late to help him." She sighed looking at the grave again probably remembering some good memories.

"... I'm sorry about your lost Moriyama." I didn't really know what to say to her. I didn't want her to feel sad anymore, I heard her sniffed before she answered. "It's okay Suguro-kun. I'm just hoping he's in peace now. I don't want him to suffer anymore, he's been in too much pain. You know, sometimes I can feel a sad presence when I'm here." She stopped talking as if she felt something. I felt the presence too as I looked around, my eyes landing on Rin.

Rin seemed sad as he hid behind the tree, trying to avoid my gaze. Shiemi got up and pray once more before turning to me. "Thanks for coming Suguro. I hope we can hang out some more sometime soon." She smiled at me and walked away but stopped looking at the grave once again. Moriyama then walked away leaving me behind.

I looked at Rin who stopped hiding. He kneeled down and looked at the flowers admiring them. "Shiemi is really nice you know. I feel bad for doing this, leaving her behind. It really hurts to see her sad." Rin sighed as he turned to me looking down.

"Go ahead. Insult me, I won't kill you. Tell how dangerous I am." Rin looked up at me, his eye was empty of any emotion. "I don't care anymore."


End file.
